1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-car device provided so as to be operated by a plurality of occupants in a car, and also relates to a processing method for use with the in-car device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an in-car device which is operated by a plurality of occupants in a car so as to display a result of, for example, navigation processing, and also relates to a processing method for use with the in-car device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional car navigation device, map data stored in a storage medium, such as a DVD-ROM or a hard disc, is read as necessary to display a map of an area around the current position on an in-car display or to provide audio and visual guidance along a route to a preset destination. Recent years have seen an increase in the number of car navigation devices with a function of reproducing video information, e.g., DVD video information.
In general, a conventional car navigation device as described above includes one display which is shared among the driver and passengers. An infrared remote control is often used as an operation input means of the car navigation device. The driver and the passengers use the infrared remote control to perform prescribed operation inputs. The conventional car navigation device is designed on the premise that the device is mainly operated by the driver, and does not accept any complex operation input while the car is traveling in order to ensure safety during driving. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-103499 discloses an in-car device including a main operation unit for a driver and a sub operation unit for other occupants, and controls operation inputs from the main operation unit, such that only predetermined inputs are allowed during traveling, thereby ensuring safety during driving (hereinafter, this disclosure is referred to as a “first conventional technique”).
Further, Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-502437 discloses an in-car device including two sets of displays and operation input means for the driver and passengers (hereinafter, this disclosure is referred to as a “second conventional technique”). On one display, an image is displayed for the driver, while on the other display, an image is display for the passengers. A control switch is fixed in the vicinity of each of the displays.
In a conventional car navigation device, however, functions which can be operated during traveling are generally limited in order to ensure safety, resulting in considerable inconvenience. Particularly, in a conventional car navigation device including only one operation input means per display, it is not possible to detect whether the user having performed an operation input is the driver or a passenger. Accordingly, even the passenger, who can operate the operation input means during traveling without any trouble, is not allowed to perform a complex operation of setting a destination, for example, impairing the usability of the conventional car navigation device.
Therefore, in the first conventional technique, the main operation unit for the driver and the sub operation unit for the passengers are provided for controlling operation inputs from the main operation unit, such that only predetermined inputs are allowed during traveling, thereby ensuring safety and convenience during traveling. However, in the first conventional technique, it is necessary to provide a plurality of operation units, resulting in a complicated device structure. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-103499 does not disclose any specific method for achieving an effect similar to that as described above by using only one infrared remote control which is highly convenient for use in the car. In the second conventional technique, since the in-car device includes a plurality of displays, operation inputs are frequently operated by occupants other than the driver. Accordingly, if functions which can be operated during traveling are limited, the user frequently suffers from inconvenience.
In the second conventional technique, the in-car device has a control switch fixed for operating the in-car device, and therefore a passenger in a seat, such as a rear passenger seat, which is located afar from the in-car device, has a difficulty in operating the in-car device. If a plurality of control switches are individually provided for all seat positions, a cost increase is caused by increasing the number of control switches. If the control switches are wired, wiring to the in-car device becomes complicated.
Further, in the case where one display is shared between a plurality of occupants, if the display is directed to one direction, visibility and usability may be impaired. For example, if a passenger in a front passenger seat wishes to perform a destination setting, the display is turned toward the front passenger seat in order to facilitate easy viewing of the display. However, if route guidance is started after a destination setting and a route search are completed, it is necessary to turn the display to a direction such that the driver can easily view the display.